Flight of Passage - Modified
by cOokIe-MOnzTa
Summary: I've mostly tried to stick with what was already done, but I did add a good portion of my own plot in here. Rated T because of violence/gore. Read & Review - Let me know what you think. Sorry for any spelling mistakes.


"Okay everyone, we're going to observe the Flightmare. We're going to see what we can learn about it and try to redirect it – if we can't, we're falling back to town. Understand?" Hiccup said, loud enough for everyone to hear. Whilst the twins, Fishlegs and Snotlout were still in Berk, Astrid and Stoick were accompanying Hiccup on this reconnaissance.

"Of course." Stoick replied.

"Oh, sure." Astrid drawled out, rolling her eyes. Whilst Stoick was all for Hiccup's idea, observing and maybe redirecting it from Berk's direction, Astrid had only one thing in mind: Revenge for her uncle and family name. However, Hiccup picked up on her tone and felt uneasy immediately.

"Astrid." Hiccup said warningly.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"Say the words, '_I understand, Hiccup_'." He instructed, wanting her to mean it, as well. He didn't want her not listening to him and getting herself into danger. He loved her, after all. Even if she didn't necessarily know it, he did try to show it sometimes… Like earlier when she'd accused him of only thinking about training dragons, he had said to her with a straight face that that wasn't all he thought about… He hinted to her that he thought about her, too… Although she did question him, asking if he was seriously saying that to her with a straight face, he was really going to tell her that he was serious. He did think about her – every night before he went to bed, every morning when he woke up, every time he wasn't near her… She was always on his mind, it's just that other things are more pressing so he has to push those thoughts to the back of his mind for a little while.

"Fine. I understand, Hiccup." Astrid repeated, her monotone voice not easing Hiccup's worry despite her doing what he'd told her. Hiccup rolled his eyes at Astrid's attitude.

"Well, that just instils me with confidence." He'd said sarcastically, and Stoick had to stifle laughter. It was like reliving the past, for him. When Stoick got worried about Valka, his wife and Hiccup's mother, he'd tell her to say almost the exact same thing and she'd reply in almost the exact same way. Although sad she wasn't around anymore, he still felt the urge to laugh. It was very reminiscent indeed, for the chief. Flying over to the Northern Swamp, a fluorescent blue light could be seen in the distance.

"There's the northern swamp." Hiccup said, and abruptly a roar was heard over the wind. "It looks and sounds like we're getting close."

"Good. I can't wait to see this thing." Astrid said through her clenched teeth. Stoick raised a brow at her. He knew just how much she wanted to avenge her uncle and reclaim her family name, but was it really so hard to control her voice because of it?

"Well, you won't have to wait long." Hiccup said, as the trio witnessed the blue light get brighter and closer. "Remember; observe only!" He reminded Astrid, not hearing her almost silent scoff.

Along with another sudden roar from the Flightmare, it had appeared almost right in front of them. Its glow was almost blinding, and forced them all, even Toothless, to close their eyes and Toothless turned around faster than anyone could have opened their eyes again.

"Okay, well, it certainly lives up to the hype." Hiccup said, his voice sounding strained. Stoick still had his eyes closed, so no one had seen Astrid turn and leap off Toothless. Hiccup, though, had at least heard her. "Astrid, what're you doing?!" He asked.

"What do you think I'm doing?!" She retorted loud enough for them to hear once she'd landed on the ground. "Defending Berk and my family honour! We'll see who's a coward!" She snarled angrily in the direction of the Flightmare.

Hiccup's gut twisted with anxiety, and he turned Toothless around as fast as he could. Stoick scooted closer to his son, knowing there wasn't any use in staying so far back when Astrid had jumped off. They both, however, watched with nervous faces as they saw Astrid hold her axe in an attacking stance.

"Leave Berk and never come back!" She'd yelled in fury. "Here I am, you ungodly beast! Fearless Astrid Hofferson! Come and get me, if you dare!"

"What does she think she's doing?! I know she wants revenge, but she's only going to get herself killed!" Stoick said anxiously. He did believe in her, Odin knows he did, but he also knew that every single person the Flightmare has faced has always been frozen with fear and then eaten. He feared that the same would happen to her, and that Hiccup would lose the one he loved. Stoick was no fool – he could even see that his son had given the blonde his heart a long time ago, even though the girl rarely even hinted that she did the same with him. It would break Hiccup if, Thor forbid, a dragon killed his beloved.

"I don't know!" Hiccup had said back, fear in his voice as he watched Astrid with wide eyes and a shaking heart.

The Flightmare roared again, this time seeing Astrid, and dived towards her. It didn't attack, but it did breathe a mist on her as it flew over her. Even though Astrid swung at the mist, trying to cut it away from her, she suddenly became still. She hadn't moved an inch by the time the Flightmare had turned around and was about to attack her from behind.

"ASTRID!" Hiccup yelled, rising an arm at Astrid instinctively as if to grab her despite the distance, and even Stoick had to cover his ears as he watched his son with wide eyes. The fear on his sons face, and his voice, almost made Stoick shiver. Was it possible that Stoick had misunderstood just how much his son was in love with the blonde viking girl? It apparently seems so, because before Stoick could even blink Hiccup had leaped off Toothless' back.

"Hiccup!" Stoick called out for his son, immediately shifting so that his feet were in the stirrups on the saddle and grabbing onto the iron bars on it so that Toothless wouldn't fall to the Earth like his son currently was.

The viking chief watched with horror as Hiccup landed right behind Astrid and pushed her to the ground and turned around, spreading his arms as if to protect the girl behind him. She seemed to have been released from her frozen state, what with her turning back to look at Hiccup, but no one could do anything now. The moment Hiccup had landed, the Flightmare had dived in for the attack. Instead of eating Hiccup, though, it merely slashed at Hiccup's chest with its razor sharp claws – ripping through Hiccup's clothing as if they were nothing but yak-butter. Hiccup didn't make a sound, not even as his blood momentarily sprayed out from the three slash marks now on his chest, but instead grit his teeth and shut his eyes tight from the pain as the Flightmare roared in surprise and flew off. Hiccup felt the blood from his chest stop spraying and instead just leak out from the wounds as well as blood exit his mouth and drip down his chin, before sinking to his knees and then falling on his face. He was unconscious within a second.

"HICCUP!" Astrid screamed and Stoick yelled in terror. Astrid scurried to her feet and rushed over to Hiccup, turning him over and resting his head on her lap, staring at the wounds on Hiccups chest with horror and fear. Stoick immediately flew a panicking Toothless down to the ground and dismounted the Night Fury, rushing to his sons' side like the dragon did. Toothless gave uneasy whines and tried to nudge Hiccup awake, but he was out cold. Stoick felt his eyes water at the sight of his torn up son.

"Chief, what do we do?" Astrid asked, tears springing from her eyes as dread filled her heart and Hiccup's blood began to stain her shirt and skirt. He may have survived the Red Death, but even then his wounds were not as serious as this… She may be fearless to pretty much everything, but when it came to Hiccup… Well, let's just say she was beside herself with the amount of fear she had about him not making it this time.

"We take him back to the village. Now. When we get back, you take him straight to our home, okay? I'll get Gothi." He instructed, not letting his anxiety overcome his fatherly duties. Astrid nodded and Stoick got on Toothless' back, intending to steer Toothless, and Astrid held Hiccup to her as she got on as well. She couldn't stop watching Hiccups face, hoping that he'd twitch or something, praying that he'd live.

They took to the air with a great haste, completely forgetting about the Flightmare. When they got back to Berk, they saw that the teens and Gobber were in the town centre. It appeared to be that Gobber was scolding them for not being inside tonight.

"Move!" Stoick yelled, causing them to all freeze with the amount of distress in their chief's voice. They all turned to see Toothless land and Stoick go to Gobber with teary eyes. "Gobber, we need Gothi! Now!" He said, and Gobber became alert.

"What's wrong, Stoick?" He asked his friend, trying to calm the chief down.

"Chief, Hiccup's going pale!" They heard Astrid scream, and they turned to take in the sight of a very terrified Astrid – tears streaming down her alarmed face, and bloodied clothing – holding a very bloodied, and unconscious, Hiccup in her arms. Everyone paled.

"What in Thor's beard happened?!" Gobber asked. The teens gathered around, fear seizing their hearts as well.

"We'll explain later – you lot get Hiccup in his bed, and Gobber and I will go get Gothi!" Stoick instructed, towing away Gobber.

"Astrid, stay on Toothless hold onto Hiccup. We'll guide Toothless to the chief's house." Snotlout said, and Astrid nodded. She wouldn't have let go of Hiccup anyway. Within moments, they were at Hiccup's house and they had to get him inside.

"Astrid, let me take Hiccup. I'll get him to his bed. Come with me, if you must." Fishlegs said, taking Hiccup from Astrid's arms and began walking inside. Astrid was behind him within a heartbeat, and followed him until he put Hiccup on his bed. All the teens surrounded their bloodied friend with worried eyes, except Astrid who was, instead, beside Hiccup and holding his hand like it was a life-line. Toothless took a spot next to the twins and watched his rider anxiously.

"What happened?" Ruffnut asked, turning to her friend. Everyone did the same then, wanting to know the answers. She turned to them with dreaded eyes.

"I-I was going to kill it… I could've, too… Had it not sprayed me with this mist that paralysed me… Hiccup screamed my name and shoved me out of the way when the Flightmare came to attack and it got him, instead… This happened because I was sloppy and he was trying to protect me…" She explained, more tears falling. No one noticed Hiccup waking up, his eyes fluttering open and looking around to see the other teens' horrified faces and finally landed on Astrid's crying one. He blinked.

"You tried to take on the Flightmare?!" Fishlegs asked in disbelief. "Didn't Hiccup tell you not to?!"

"He did… But I didn't listen… And now…" Astrid trailed off, her eyes closing and face twisting in pain. "Now Hiccup might die because of my foolish actions!"

"Hey… I won't… Die… So easily… You should… Know… That… Astrid…" Hiccup said, his voice rough and small. Everyone turned their head to look at him with shocked eyes. Astrid's snapped open and looked into his.

"Hiccup!" She said, cradling his face in her hands. "You idiot! Why did you do it?! Why didn't you just let me take the hit?! It was my stupidity that got me in that situation, not yours!" She asked, trying to look mad but failing miserably. Hiccup gave her a weak smile, before closing his eyes.

"You know exactly why, Astrid. I know you know." He told her, before passing out again from the pain. Astrid then looked at Hiccup with shock, before a gentle expression settled on her face.

"I don't get it…" Ruffnut said.

"Why'd he do it?" Tuffnut asked.

"He did it because he didn't want me to get hurt." Astrid said, not looking at anyone other than Hiccup anymore.

"Why's that?" Ruffnut asked.

"Seriously?" Fishlegs deadpanned, almost glaring at the twins. He knew what Astrid meant, and he couldn't believe how dense the twins were.

"Cause she's his best friend besides Hiccup." Snotlout said. Fishlegs sighed.

"True, but that's not why he did it." Fishlegs said.

"What? Then why?" Snotlout asked.

"He didn't want me hurt because he's in love with me." Astrid said, and everyone except Fishlegs turned to look at the two with wide eyes. "If I got hurt, when he could've easily protected me, Hiccup wouldn't be able to live with himself. It's what being in love does to you… If one hurts, then the other does, too…"

"Hang on, if he loves you then wouldn't that make him some sort of a masochist?" Ruffnut asked. Fishlegs and Astrid turned to the twin with confused eyes.

"You know, because you're always hitting him and he's still attracted to you?" Tuffnut then pitched in, making Astrid and Fishlegs glare at the twins. Toothless even found their inappropriate behaviour slightly irritable and whacked the backs of their heads with his tail.

"Ow! That hurt!" Ruffnut said. She massaged the back of her head softly.

"I know! I like it!" Tuffnut said to his twin, grinning as he rubbed the back of his head.

Astrid was about to tell them off when Stoick, Gobber and Gothi entered the room.

"Everyone into the front room – let Gothi tend to Hiccup." Stoick said, and everyone left except Astrid and Gobber.

"Astrid, come on." Gobber said, standing in the doorway and looking at Astrid. The female viking then, hesitantly, followed Gobber. Gothi went to work immediately.

It wasn't until 4 hours later that Gothi emerged from Hiccup's room, cleaning some blood from her hands with a cloth, and was noticed by Astrid and Stoick. Everyone else had gone home after the first hour.

"Gothi, will he be alright?" Stoick asked. Astrid's hand clasped together in hope. Gothi smiled and nodded, before gathering her things and walking out the front door. Toothless let out a happy growl.

"Oh, thank Thor!" Astrid gasped in relief, before she, Toothless and Stoick made their way up to Hiccups room. Stoick went to his son's side and stroked his head affectionately a few times, Toothless was at the end of Hiccups bed and nudged the unconscious boys feet happily a couple of times before opting to give his rider a gummy smile and Astrid went to Hiccups other side and held his hand gently as she sat down beside the bed. Stoick took one long look at Astrid and smiled.

"For tonight, Astrid, you can stay here with Hiccup. Look after him if he needs anything." The chieftain said, before turning and exiting the room with a grin. Astrid looked after her leader with grateful eyes and a small smile, before turning her attention back to Hiccup. Knowing that he was going to be okay put her mind and heart at ease, and she laid her head on her arms on the bed and fell asleep – her hand still holding his. Toothless went to his rock slab and went to bed as well.

The next morning, Hiccup woke first and noticed Astrid's sleeping form. He smiled affectionately at her and sat up slowly, as to not disturb his stitches too badly. When he was sitting, he eased his hand out from Astrids' and got out of bed silently. He noticed Toothless was still sleeping on his slab and smiled at him too, then went downstairs to find his dad already up and gone. He went into the kitchen area and looked in a basket to find some bread. He then went over to a seat in the main room and began to nibble on his food, still being careful of his throbbing chest. The pain was intense, but it was bearable.

"Hiccup? Hiccup! Where are you?! Hiccup?!" He suddenly heard Astrid start yelling, and then a few worried-sounding yelps from Toothless.

"I'm downstairs, guys." Hiccup yelled back, and within a moment they were both downstairs and in front of him.

"Are you okay?! Does it hurt?! Can I do anything for you?!" Astrid asked, her eyes were anxious, as were Toothless' and he nudged Hiccups knee gently with his nose.

"Astrid, I'm fine. It hurts, but it's manageable. And besides, I'm being mindful of my wounds… I'm not moving around too much and I'm taking it slow… I just came down here to get something to eat." The auburn-haired boy told them, waving his nibbled-on bread in front of them. Astrid and Toothless both visibly relaxed. Astrid sat down beside of Hiccup and Toothless laid down in front of him.

"That's a relief…" Astrid sighed, and Hiccup smiled at her before turning back to his food and took another bite. It was silent for a few moments. "You scared me, you know…" She admitted, after a little while, and Hiccup paused mid-chew to look at her. "Terrified me, actually…" Hiccup swallowed his food.

"I should be telling you that." He told her. Astrid looked at him with frightened eyes.

"Hiccup, I thought you were going to die… There was so much blood…" She whispered, going pale. Hiccup sighed.

"Astrid, I did what I did to protect you. When you were paralysed by the mist, and I saw the Flightmare turning around to attack, I thought I was going to lose you. I was beside myself in fear when I realised you weren't going to be able to move out of the way in time. I leapt off Toothless and knocked you to the ground to unfreeze you and so that you wouldn't get hurt. I have no regrets, Astrid. If it keeps you safe, I'll put my life on the line like last night a thousand times over." Hiccup told Astrid, seriousness coating his voice. Astrid was brought to tears.

"Hiccup, while that may be true, do you really think that I'd be able to live with myself if you get hurt like that because of me again? I'm barely keeping it together now – and that's because you're still alive. If you died because of me, I… I… Hiccup, I don't know what I'd do… Surely you must realise that I'd hurt myself if it meant that you would be safe, too… Hiccup, when it comes to your safety, I'm the same as you when it comes to mine… And you know the reason why for that, too, right?" She asked, looking at him with desperate eyes. She silently begged him to understand… And he did.

"I know, but… If there is a chance to save you, I will take it. Damn the consequences. I know you'd do the same for me, so you can understand why I'd do it… And, well, yeah… I know the reason, Astrid… Your reason is the same as mine." Hiccup said, taking one last bite of his bread before giving the rest to his dragon. He swallowed it and grabbed Astrids hands in his.

"Hiccup?" She asked, confused as to what he was doing.

"Astrid, I love you. I know that it's a crazy excuse for what I did, but it's true… You mean more to me than my own life." The auburn viking confessed, staring into the blonde vikings' cerulean eyes with love and certainty. She smiled and held his hands as tight as he held hers.

"Oh, Hiccup…" She whispered, before taking one hand back and punching Hiccup in the arm hard enough to hurt his arm but not to hurt his chest as well.

"Ow!" He complained.

"That was for scaring me, again." She said, playfulness flickering through her eyes. Hiccup rolled his. Astrid leaned forward and sealed her lips over his and kissed him for a good 5 seconds before breaking the kiss. Hiccup had a dazed look on his face. "And that was for finally manning up and telling me straight out how you feel about me… I love you, too…" She admitted, a blush running across her cheeks and Hiccup smiled at her. Toothless then decided to join in and sat up to lick Hiccup's face 4 times, much to his dismay.

"Oh, ew! Why?!" Hiccup playfully questioned, clearing his face from the saliva. Toothless and Astrid laughed at him, but Hiccup joined in as well.

The Flightmare may be gone for now, but next year they'll be ready now that they know about the fearsome dragons' ability to freeze people.


End file.
